


Collections

by Thatkidsshoes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkidsshoes/pseuds/Thatkidsshoes
Summary: A look into the daily lives of the RWBY team after the war has come to a close and their children are growing. Lots of cute feels and fluff. (I can't do descriptions)





	1. Collections 1

Neptune opened the door to his home taking his dust covered boots off at the door. He hadn’t wanted to go off on his mission. The wound still felt fresh and even though it had been a long while. He had never gotten to meet his daughter but he had loved her so fiercely. He didn’t want to leave his wife alone without him. She had been so tired. The boys could sense that even though the time had gone long since the death of their little sister that things were still a little off. Their hearts were in the right place when they tried to behave as their normal selves trying to bring smiles with their trouble making. It was at night when they didn’t want to go to sleep that Weiss began to really struggle. She needed her sleep just as much as they and she had been sleeping fitfully and with their constant energy raging around in them making them little hurricanes it had made it difficult for her to sleep. He hated going on this mission. She need him.  
He stared at the coat rack for a moment. Something was different about the house and he hadn’t quite yet placed a finger on it. He shuffled into the kitchen feeling his exhaustion drain away slightly. His house no longer seemed to carry that air of sadness around it. In fact, it seemed as if it were almost gone. He cautiously peered around a corner into the kitchen. As always it was spotless and shinned with an unused quality.  
Why was his house so quite? Usually at this time of night Hale and Triton could be heard screaming as they ran around the house laughing manically. He decided for the upper floor. He proceeded up the stairs when Weiss’ soft voice flowed towards him. She sounded different.  
He made his way slowly to the boys’ room and was greeted with a sight that made his heart ache. He reached for his scroll. It had become a small hobby of his to take pictures of his wife when she wasn’t paying attention. He liked her uncaptured beauty. A thing that very few people but himself saw. During the time after the loss of their daughter Neptune had taken many pictures of her. She had been so achingly beautiful in her sadness. And in those rare moments when she smiled he had to capture it. When she cleaned up the boys or even forced herself to play with them he had to make a permanent copy. He loved her in all her forms. Weiss usually took the pictures of the family all of them neatly organized and marked in binders in her office. But during that sad, awful month Neptune had carried on when she couldn’t.  
So he placed his scroll just so catching Weiss with her hair undone as she lay on Triton’s bed on her stomach a book opened before her while Triton and Hale crowded close to her their little heads rested on tiny hands struggling to listen to the adventure being laid out before them. Hale lost the battle first. With a rub of his head he settled closer to his mother and closed his eyes. Triton managed to hang on for a few minutes more before sleep took him as well.  
Weiss read until she was sure both of her children were well and truly asleep. Neptune glanced at the time. It was a new record. In bed and asleep before midnight. Weiss gently rearranged the boys tucking them in with a tenderness that caused Neptune to snap another picture.  
She turned off the lights and closed the door leaving just enough light for them if they should wake. When she turned around she saw Neptune standing dust worn and that small smile he held only for her. The one that let her see just how much he loved her.  
“You’re home,” she said.  
Neptune stepped forward and hugged her. He felt her arms circle around him and pull him tight.  
“You’ve learned a new trick,” he said into her hair.  
She pressed her cheek against his chest. “Blake showed me. She used it to help Dusk sleep at night so she suggested I try with Triton and Hale.”  
“Works like a charm.”  
Weiss stepped away from him and grabbed his hand tugging him to the bedroom. “Tell me about your trip.”  
Neptune smiled again. They were both still hurt, but he could see that Weiss had finally taken steps forward. They may have lost a child but they still had both of their beautiful children who were healthy and strong.

Blake looked up from her book. It had just occurred to her that the house had gone from giggles and screaming to silence. Unfortunately, she had been too deep in her novel to determine when it had happened.  
Sun had come in the door bearing gifts and smiles as he shook of the dust and mud on his shoes while two small children crawled all over him with enthusiastic squeals of delight. He laughed and picked them both up recounting the tails of his latest adventure carrying them off to the bedroom. It was late on a Saturday night and Blake had hoped that Sun would come back to her sooner than later. With a small frown of disappointment, she stood placing her book on the coffee table and shoved aside her disappointment. She’d get him tomorrow. The kids were going to spend some time with Ruby and Jaune.  
Blake made her way to the bedroom and what she found had her smiling.  
Sun, exhausted from his mission, had fallen asleep on the bed and had sprawled on his back. Little Dawn and managed to snuggle himself tightly in between his father’s arm and his side. Dusk had taken the more open path and was curled up on Sun’s chest. Blake had let the kids stay up until their father came home. With a small noise Sun rolled onto his side. For a moment she worried that the kids would get crushed.  
She chuckled. Even in sleep he was gentle with the kids. Arms wrapped around Dawn and Dusk firmly placed in a ball around his stomach it was in deed the most adorable moment. Blake seeing the time decided that she would join them. She curled up behind Sun running her fingers through his ever messy hair.  
“I love you,” she whispered kissing him on the cheek. Then she settled down and went to sleep as well.


	2. Collections 2

Neptune loved being a Dad. It was as if he was made to do this very specific thing. Not only was he the “cool dad” but he just loved playing the part. Any time the boys asked him to do something the was more than willing to help them try it out, with Weiss’ permission of course. So the day they both ran up to him bouncing around like over excited puppies asking to ride bikes, he couldn’t have been happier to help them. Halfway through the day he would wonder if it was the right decision.   
“Don’t let go!” Triton wailed. It was only his first go and he hadn’t even managed to get on the bike yet.   
“I won't, I promise,” Neptune hid his smile.   
Triton nibbled his lip worriedly before attempting to get on the unsteady bike again. He hadn’t expected the training wheels to come off. But if Hale could shove aside his fear he could do it too. With unsteady limbs he mounted the bike that Aunt Yang had gotten him.   
“Ready?” Neptune asked.   
With a sigh and a nod Triton pushed a foot down on the pedal.   
It was awesome! He was flying! He was cruising down the side walk and such speeds that he could feel the wind snatching at his hair. There was just one problem. He didn’t know how to turn. With that knowledge and a small cry Triton bailed off the bike and into the grass.   
“That was awesome!” cried Hale. “My turn!”   
Before Neptune could stop him Hale had hopped on his own bike and went speeding his way down the sidewalk like a heathen before crying out that he had no idea how to stop. And just like his brother he leapt from the bike onto the grass next to his brother.   
Their laughter was a mixture of nerves and relief. They lay spread eagle side by side.   
“We could have died,” muttered Triton.  
“We’re still alive though,” replied Hale with a small quiver.   
Neptune had to be impressed. Both boys had taken quite the fall and here they were holding back the tears and trying to encourage one another.   
“You boys alright?” he asked coming closer.   
Triton was the first to sit up. “Are the bikes okay? I think I know what I did wrong. I want to try again.”  
“Yeah, me too,” added in Hale from his position on the grass.   
Neptune could have laughed. Both boys had such thoughtful expressions on their faces. They weren’t attacking this at all like two kids trying to learn to ride a bike. There were trying to go after it like their mother. Tactically.   
“We can try again but this time you have to wait for me okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”   
“Deal,” they said in unison.   
Neptune spent the better part of the morning and some of lunch time helping his sons master the art of bike riding. After all the tumbling and rolling even Neptune had a few scrapes saving the boys from the worst of their crashes. He’d graduated from Dad to Ninja Dad in all of two seconds after the first save.   
It got a little hairy from then on. Triton and Hale enjoyed flinging themselves from the bike into Dad’s waiting arms more than the actual bike ride. It was after the near skull splitting that Neptune had to be actual Dad.   
“If you jump off the bike again we’ll have to be done for today. No more riding until you decide that you really want to learn.”  
Neptune didn’t even budge when they gave him their signature twin pout faces. They knew he was serious then.   
By the time Weiss had come to check on their progress Triton and Hale had mastered the art of starting and stopping. Turning was still in the works. Both parents had a terrified moment as Triton careened off the sidewalk and over the gutter. When he landed easily they had a flash of both boys coming home with broken limbs in their endeavor to learn more tricks.   
“This may have been a mistake…” Weiss said as she leaned on her husband.  
“Too late now. They’re already in love with it. Besides, can we really take away those smiles?”  
She laughed against him. They were just going to have to deal with the fact that those children of theirs would be trouble makers.


	3. Collections 3

“What the worst that could happen?” Hale asked as he placed the fire crackers in the pot.  
Triton shrugged grabbing the lighter out of the drawer. “Dismemberment, torture, possible maiming.”   
“How loud do you think this is going to be?”  
“Let’s just say we’ll be glad for the ear plugs.”  
With steady, quite steps, the twins made their way into Aunt Yang’s bedroom. It was late at night and they had waited until they knew for certain that their badass aunt would be fully asleep. Had she been even the slightest bit awake she would foil their plan so easily it would be infuriating. So, at 3:00 in the morning the boys made their way into the bedroom. They had already taken care to spray the hinges with WD-40. They of course waiting until after she was in her bedroom. Aunt Yang was a huntress. That meant she missed nothing. If her hinges had stopped squeaking during the day she would have known something was up.   
Quietly, slowly, the boys approached. If they made so much as a squeak Aunt Yang would wake up and chase them all the way home.   
Hale set the pot down on her bed with such concentration obvious sweat lines began rolling down his face. Aunt Yang was the most terrifying target. If they got it wrong she would be mad at them. If they did it right she would be mad temporarily before praising them on their creativity.   
As gently as possible Hale released the pot. Both held their breath. When Aunt Yang didn’t so much as twitch it was time for Triton to light the fireworks. Each held their breath once again terrified that if they so much as breathed too hard their aunt would come roaring awake.   
The wick caught fire. Quick as rabbits the boys escaped out the door. Before they could take more than two steps into the cover of darkness a deafening roar filled the house. Then an even larger noise sent the two children skittering for any possible hiding place.   
“Boys!”   
Hale couldn’t find a spot fast enough and he was beginning to laugh. If he wasn’t quiet soon she would catch him!  
From his position under the covered coffee table Triton grabbed his brother’s ankle and pulled. With a crash and a thump Hale was safely hidden away…for now.   
“-lucky I don’t shoot their stupid behinds those brats,” Yang grumbled as she stomped down the hallway. “It’s three in the morning! If the police come again I swear to God I will skin the lot of you.”  
Hale slapped a hand over his mouth. If she heard his snickering, they were screwed. This was the crucial moment. If they could hide long enough for her to start wondering on how they had even gotten into her room they would be free to come out.  
“If I’d been wearing my arm I would have shot you,” she threatened. “How you even got…into…How did you get into my room?”  
Almost home free. Hale reached over and placed his other hand over Triton’s mouth. Why was it so much funnier when you couldn’t laugh?   
Yang’s step retreated down the hallway. Together, the brother’s peaked their heads out from under the table. Bravery set in and they peered cautiously around the corner. They found their aunt moving her doorway back and forth.   
“What did they even use?” she said quietly.   
“WD-40,” they said in unison. They always did that part in unison. They used to do it separately and noticed that the one who spoke first got the backlash first. That wasn’t fair in their book so they did it together.   
Yang looked at them quizzically. “I ran out last week…”  
“We brought it from home,” Hale said.  
“We bought the fireworks ourselves.”  
They waited nervously.   
“You almost gave me a heart attack you clever jerks.”  
The twins doubled over in laughter. “Can we watch the video now?”  
Yang froze. “The video?”  
A game of chase soon developed.


	4. Collections 4

Dusk rubbed his hands nervously pacing back and forth as he did so. Today was the day. No more holding back no more excuses. It was time. He couldn’t hide it any longer. This was who he was. He needed to tell the truth and let the chips fall where they may. And if his parents couldn’t accept him then…then…  
Dusk paused in his pacing and took a deep breath. He loved his parents. They had been there for him through everything. He and Dawn had been able to talk to them about anything. But this…thing…that he was about to tell them would either destroy the relationship he had with them or, miraculously, do nothing at all.   
“Oh please let this do nothing,” Dusk whispered to himself. He hated the fear that came up around him threatening to make him back out at the last second…again. But no, no not this time. This time he would muster up the courage and tell his parents that he was gay.   
His father finally came into the living room rubbing his unruly hair yawning. True to his word, the minute he got home from his mini mission he was willing to sit down and talk to Dusk about whatever was bothering him. His mother soon followed. He never quite understood how she always seemed so steady on her feet and walked as if she were floating. He guessed being a cat faunas did that. He wouldn’t know, he had horns on his head and sometimes had the strong urge to hit people.   
Dusk shook his head. Focus, he counselled himself. He hated the way his stomach tightened uncomfortably.   
His parents sat down on the couch that had enough room for a large family. They waited expectantly. Their loving stares made him pace again. What if they didn’t love him? What if they threw him out? What if…what if…  
“Ihavesomethingtotellyou.” The words spewed out like vomit from his mouth.   
Sun utter a soft chuckle. "Try again, kid."  
“Just breathe, Dusk,” his mom said. “It’ll be alright.”  
Would it really? Would it really be alright? There were so many things that could go wrong. So many things that had gone wrong. He’d seen it happen to other kids at school. His hands began to shake and he fisted them in an effort to make it stop.   
“Dusk?” his father asked. “Are you okay?”  
It was too late now. He couldn’t go back. He had to say this. If he didn’t say it now, he would hide forever. No. No more.   
“I’m….” here it comes. “I’m….”  
He took a deep breath and stilled himself. “Mom, Dad...I’m gay.”  
For a moment there was a stunned silence.   
“God damnit,” Sun growled.   
Dusk felt as if he’d been shot. All the air rushed out of his lungs. This…this couldn’t be happening. These were his parents. They shouldn’t be-  
“You couldn’t have waited another 6 months until you graduated? I owe Yang 100 bucks now.” Sun threw himself back on the couch fisting his hair.   
What?  
Sun looked to his wife as if it were her fault he was out 100 dollars. She giggled at him.  
“Remind me to never bet against Yang when she puts her bike on the line.”  
What was going on?  
Blake looked to her son. Noticing his obvious bewilderment, she explained it all to him. “Dusk, honey, we already knew. We’ve just been waiting for you to tell us. Your Aunt Yang bet sun 20 dollars that you would come out halfway through the school year. Your father,” she said poking him in the side, “managed to get competitive enough that Yang put her motorcycle on the line and the stakes were raised to 100 dollars. Neptune will be awarding Hale 30 and Weiss will be giving me 40.”   
Dusk sat down hard on the chair behind him. “What about Aunt Ruby and Uncle Jaune?”  
Sun laughed. “Ruby and Weiss were using this as a way to settle who would have thanksgiving this year. Looks like we’ll be going to Ruby’s house.”  
Dusk stared at his hands. He couldn’t believe it. They had placed bets on when he would come out. Why was he even related to these people?   
Inside he smiled. He was an idiot for worrying. This was his family. They would love him no matter what.


	5. Collections 5

Jaune stood before the grave of his friend. Her golden crown hung suspended in the center just a shadow of the radiance it once held. The grave was simple and yet so much more than that. She was in full sunlight. Someone as bright and warm as her should never have to bear the shadows.  
Just below the circlet hung the words:  
"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death."  
He held the last three words close to his art. She had held such a life about her that for her to be bound to this place would have been torture. For her to be unbound by anything was what he wanted. Like the heroes of old, Prryah Nicos would live on in the stories that they would tell never to be forgotten.  
He’d thought that this time, he really had forgiven himself. Really had moved on. He had even felt like it but every time they came back to visit he discovered that he had not been able to let it go. He’d just stuffed down the emotions so far until he couldn’t feel them anymore.  
As Jaune stared at the white stone he once again felt the impact of all those emotions he had first felt. The feel of her lips against his. Strong and firm and yet slightly quivering with the coming battle she would fight. The explosion of fire across his skin had stunned him. I wasn’t Weiss, it was Prryah. She’d always been there for him, inspired him to be the man that she saw in him. If he hadn’t had been so oblivious, so blinded by a one sided infatuation maybe he would have seen it. See a real love. Maybe he could have reached out to her, stopped her…saved her.  
His jaw clenched and he wanted to scream. It was an “if only” that would haunt him. Out of all the “if onlies” ever spoken by anyone, ever thought by anyone, no one would be more haunted than him.  
Fingers intertwined with his. Anyone except for her. “It wasn’t your fault.”  
Jaune looked to his wife. She had the same tortured look in her face. “It wasn’t yours either.”  
Her hand tightening in his. He knew her thoughts so well by now he could see each one as they passed by in the way her face changed so subtly. If only she could have fought harder, smarter. If only they have known so much sooner. And of course, the ultimate “if only.” If only she had been faster. She’d made it to the top of the tower in time to see the arrow slam into Prryah’s chest. That was her semblance, speed. And she had used it poorly.  
Jaune grabbed her in a hug squeezing her tight. She clutched at his shirt allowing a few tears. Even though it had been years, enough so for the war to end and fade into memory, it still hurt just as strongly as the first moment no matter how hard they tried to move on.  
“Maybe…maybe it’s time,” he whispered into her hair.  
“Time for what?”  
It was time they let it all go instead of stuffing it down deep inside. He breathed a heavy sigh. If they didn’t do this, it would eat at them forever. Make them hesitate. If they ever came across a situation that was similar they would waste any chance they had at the fear that something might happen again. They couldn’t afford that. Not now. Not anymore.  
“Mommy, Daddy look!”  
Ruby took in a deep breath and looked towards their son. It was the miniature version of Jaune running up to them excitedly holding up a rock the size of a thumb nail.  
“Look! It’s so shiny!” Niko practically vibrated. He wiggled it between his fingers showing that it was indeed full of what Niko excitedly called stars. “It’s like the sky! Except tiny! I’m gonna show it to Autumn!”  
Without waiting for his parents’ response Niko darted away to his sister who was wading in the creek nearby. She had just gotten to the point where running was no longer a challenge. Although she wasn’t fast, she was downright sneaky.  
Ruby and Jaune watched them for a moment before Jaune spoke.  
“It’s time we forgive ourselves. We can’t keep blaming ourselves for something we didn’t do. Cinder got her punishment, those who were behind everything got their punishment. We have something we have to protect now. Something more important than our “if only’s.” Look at them Ruby. We can’t keep this kind of darkness inside of us when they have so much light to give.”  
Ruby rested her head against him. He’d grown so much over the years. He had become such a strong and capable leader. He was able to get right to the point when it was needed and inspire courage in those around him. She was so proud of Jaune.  
“Maybe you’re right. They don’t need our past in their lives. They need something new…something shinny.”  
Juane laughed. “Something just as amazing as Nico’s new rock?”  
“Exactly.”  
With a look back at their old and dear friend Ruby and Jaune made their way to their children and brought joy to the grave of Prryah. She was alone too often and was grieved over too much. It was time she watched their children grow and see the laughter they brought to everyone. It was time, to bring life back to the grave.


End file.
